Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Fading to oblivion
Summary: This story is based from the Vocaloid song 'Alice of Human Sacrifice'. 'The Dream' is me, and the Alice's are OC's. It's a lot better than it sounds, please read and review!


**Alice, Human Sacrifice - A Fan fiction **

_So yeah, I decided to write a fan fiction for the Vocaloid song, 'Alice, Human Sacrifice' putting some OC's (My friends and I) in the places of the different Alice's and 'The Dream' because I've been feeling guilty and like a horrible person for the way I've acted towards them and the decisions I've made. So yeah, here it is! As for the layout, I'm hoping it'll be a chapter for each verse of the song, so it should end up being -adds up in head 4-5 chapters long! _

_~ Enjoy_

**Chapter One - A pit of Sorrow, A Dream, and Alice 1 **_  
><em>

Wonderland was full of many stories - many tales of old times that children used to sing in the streets, and the people of the wondrous place grew up with them and learnt to love them. Many a true tale was turned into the fiction of bedtime stories and lullaby's - anything from the purple cat that smiled all the way down to the man who was driven crazy by hats. But one tale, however, remained untold. The one tale that haunted everyone when they heard it. The one tale that wasn't just a silly little song, but a story that corrupted the hearts of many and kept the children up at night.

The story of the four Alice's that came to Wonderland from the rabbit's hole. The young children sung it thinking it was just another small tale, told to scare and threaten. But, in truth, it wasn't… it was nothing short of a troubled past for those who had now grown old, withered in the memory of what had come to pass long ago, and would, not so soon, happen again.

Our tale starts with one such little boy. He was living in a house, not so far from the edge of Wonderland, made from a deck of cards, which his adoptive father had built years ago. The bedroom was made all from 'The King of Spades', which rocked the foundations of the building when the wind whistled past and in through the windows. David curled up, clutching the covers to him and creating friction with his feet between the sheet covering the mattress and the bedspread to try and heat up his body to counteract the immense cold.

Soon, in his nightshirt of deep red, the little boy clutching at his pillows relaxed his grasp and slid into a dreamlike sleep, the howling wind wrecking the lush green hills of Wonderland behind him - Falling into a deep pit, bottomless - landing. And into this boy's simple mind was the urge to dig, so dig he did, making the pit deeper, losing his hope and digging the pain out of his soul as he did. And as he dug, all the regrets and pain of his life before flooding out into the pit, until, after hours of fruitless digging he was left alone, wallowing and drowning in self pity.

But young David was not alone much longer, for a voice seemed to echo around his mind _"It is love you lack, for you love not. I can offer you the love you have so often been denied!" _And before the boy had even the chance to open his cherry red mouth, a young girl with blonde curly hair, brown eyes and a willowy white dress that was disturbed not by the hollowing wind appeared. But little did he know, the plentiful girl was yet not a women - but indeed, _'The Dream'. _The Dream stayed with David for what seemed like entirety in his Dream World, where they made the pit a house, hollowing out tunnels. The girl gave everything that David could ever want, but to the Dream it was nothing. It did not care for this makeshift body, or the tarnishes that would corrupt it, only that it would be locked inside his head forever, while he was left to die, wondering alone.

For you see, the story was not myth, not fiction, but it had happened, and was happening again. The Dream did not care much for time, and spent years with David, until it got bored and carefree, and wished to find another 'Alice'. It broke young David's heart, telling him there was another, much more important.

And so it came to be that the first Alice fell, corrupted by the Dream. His long silk nightshirt danced beautifully in the wind, the blonde hair plastered to his face as the rain pelted down and molded the hair to his jawline. With very step he took the leaves beneath her would shrivel and die rapidly only to be tainted red by the thick trail of crimson blood that he took everywhere, bleeding from the very within. In her left hand she dragged a heavy rugged blade, chipped and tainted from the amount of lives she had stolen from above the rabbit hole, in her left hand a blood soaked face, small strands of golden hair hung freely from it while the rest of it's hair was now plastered to the face tainted red, but instead of despair that face wore a smile.

As the first Alice entered the small village at the foot of the castle within Wonderland, the children shrieked, and ran away, adults rushed to the gates to see what the commotion was about - but before them they saw something they would fear forever, and mock no more. Towards them the severed head rolled slowly, still smiling as a trail of blood revealed it had come from the forest in which the first Alice was hidden. Everyone moved aside from the head, not wanting to get it it's way; not wanting to touch it in case it brought a bad omen. But little did they know the omen was not the head, but the 'thing' clocked in red which would soon reveal itself.

Everyone watched the head slowly until it stopped, it's blank eye sockets staring back at the crowd. It's smile slowly faded away, as if finally becoming disappointed - and slowly the crowd turned. Behind them was the first Alice, his sword raised high above his head. He was smiling at the village with a smile so sweet and innocent on his face, whereas is eyes, a complete contradiction, glared at the crowd with such menace it was hard to believe they belonged to the same boy. Before it had entered into the heads of anyone to run she brought the blade down, burying it into the head of a young woman, her skull crushing from the impact as blood sprayed around them.

'Alice's' red shirt hid the stain of the woman's blood as it continued to flutter around him. As he began to pull the blade out of the woman's skull, the crowd spread in all directions, children were picked up and rushed into houses and the 'Alice' was left alone at the entrance of the village, a corpse as her feet and a smile on her face.

He continued to slowly walk through the village, aiming for the forest on every step. Now behind him he dragged the corpse as if to continue the trail of blood for anyone else to follow. But, before long, he sunk to his knee's, brought out his Spade and begun to dig. There the first Alice was left alone, digging his grave of self sorrow, until he collapsed, lifeless.

_There was once a little dream_  
><em>No one knows who had dreamt it<em>  
><em>It was really such a small dream<em>  
><em>This made the little dream think<em>  
><em>"I don't want to disappear!"<em>  
><em>"How can I make people dream me?"<em>  
><em>The little dream thought<em>  
><em>And at last had an idea<em>  
><em>"I will make people come to me, and they will make my world"<em>

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
>Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland<br>Slicing down everything in her way  
>She was followed by a bloody red path.<br>This new ALICE deep in the woods  
>Was trapped as a wanted fugitive<br>If it weren't for the red path that she made  
>No one would think that she even existed.<em>

_- Alice of Human Sacrifice_


End file.
